bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Arena
The Arena is a combat stadium where players can test their units in battle against each other. __TOC__ Arena Battles The Arena is a combat stadium where players can test their units in battle against each other. Each battle consumes an Arena Orb. Arena Orbs are recovered once per hour. Every Arena Battle you win, you receive Arena Battle Points, or ABP, as well as up to 3 Colosseum tickets. There is a ladder ranking according to ABP achieved and each time you rank up, you can get special rewards for that rank. Once a player has reached the Thanatos rank, they may climb up the Arena ladder again to receive another set of rewards. Arena AI Each unit in Brave Frontier has an associated Arena AI which determines the chances of them firing off their BB/SBB. If a unit fails to meet certain conditions, their default action will be a normal attack. In total, there are 13 known AI for all units. *List of Units with Arena Type 1 *List of Units with Arena Type 2 *List of Units with Arena Type 3 *List of Units with Arena Type 4 *List of Units with Arena Type 5 *List of Units with Arena Type 6 *List of Units with Arena Type 7 *List of Units with Arena Type 8 *List of Units with Arena Type 9 *List of Units with Arena Type 10 *List of Units with Arena Type 11 *List of Units with Arena Type 12 *List of Units with Arena Type 13 Arena Battle Rules During an Arena battle, you are not allowed to: *Control your units during battle. What the units do is essentially up to them. *Use any items during the battle. Victory goes to the squad able to knock out all members of the opposing squad within the time limit. If neither team is defeated within the time limit, the winning team will be decided according to the following sequence of conditions: #The team with the higher number of surviving Units. #The team with the more remaining HP. #The team that inflicted the more total damage. Random Rules As the title suggests, you can add a random rule to an Arena match. What rule is activated is random and will vary between matches. Note that random rules may not show up during a match. You will gain additional points when you win with a random rule. A brief explanation of possible random rules is shown below. Restrictions= These restrict certain abilities. *This disables both teams from using Brave Burst or Super Brave Burst. *This disables the Leader Skill for both teams. *This disables all spheres on both teams. |-| Advantages= These rules give certain units an advantage when starting a match. The advantage is a 50% boost to HP, Atk, Def and Rec. |-|Others= *Both teams start with empty BB gauges instead of half-full. *The Atk stat of both teams is halved. *Some members from both teams start with a random status ailment Arena Battle Points Arena Battle Points (ABP) increases with victories in Arena battles and decreases with defeats. You can get more ABP by defeating players with a higher ABP rank than that of your own. You must also be careful as you will lose more ABP if you lose to an opponent whose ABP is lower than your own. The max amount of ABP obtainable before bonuses are applied is 200 while the minimum amount is 10. ''' Defeating an opponent with 3000 ABP higher than your own will yield 200 points. The amount of ABP obtained after you win a battle is affected by how many surviving units you have on your team, your total amount of remaining HP and the total damage that your team inflicted. This also applies to how much ABP you lose when you are defeated by the opponent's team. ABP only go up or down when a player attacks another player. Defensive wins or losses do not affect ABP. Summoner Rank You can increase your Summoner Rank by accumulating a certain amount of '''ABP. You will get a special reward when you reach a new rank for the first time, so aim to rank up by actively participating in Arena battles. Your rank can go down if you lose once more after reaching 0 ABP, so be careful. Go to Arena Rewards for the rewards and ranks. Battle Interruptions Arena battle results are predetermined before the battle starts. If the App terminates during an Arena battle, the results will be tallied as a loss. Too many terminations in a short amount of time will cause your arena orbs to stop regenerating until you level up or spend a gem to refill them. Balancing Updates Balancing Updates from v.1.13.30: *Healing will be capped at 20,000 HP. *Passive, non-conditional “resistance against 1 KO attack” effects (eg. Sae’s LS, Yggdrasil Edict) will be limited to a max of 2 times. *Passive, conditional “resistance against 1 KO attack” effects (eg. Blaze’s ES, Yggdrasil Edict) will also be limited to a max of 2 times. **Example: Using Blaze (ES and SP option) equipped with Yggdrasil Edict will trigger a maximum of 4 “resistance against 1 KO attack” effects.